Our Song
by ADeerInHeadlights
Summary: 'It sang...what' He asked, his voice rather weak. Draco's cheeks flushed as he prepared to speak, but he determinedly looked directly into Harry's gaze. 'Our song. It sang our song.' He breathed. AUish.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm pretty sure this story is gunna sound pretty crappy, but goddamnit the idea just wouldn't leave my head so I had to get it out of my system before I went mad.**

**This is part one of three. Yes, it is a Drarry story. No, I do not own anything Harry Potter related that is mentioned here, only the plot. This is slightly AUish. Yes, I am a crappy writer. But oh well, if you dislike it stop reading. Easy.**

**This is for Maddie, aka KeiraGrange, because she is awesome and because I promised her I'd write more stories. I know you only like Drarry if Harry is a girl Maddie, but hopefully you'll like this anyway, even if my writing is crap :).**

**Song Lyrics & Story title from "Our Song" by Kate Miller-Heidke, who is amazingly awesome.**

**  
Enjoy.**

* * *

It felt strange to walk the halls of Hogwarts again Harry thought, stranger than the fact the old castle was completely deserted for the holidays. As the former Gryffindor stepped into the Great Hall, an odd stillness fell upon him. Hogwarts had once been a place of wonder and magic, until the year before when it had become the final battle ground for the war against Voldemort and his followers. As Harry stood still and closed his eyes, he could almost feel the air move around him with ghostly memories that fought in a war that was long past. The back of his eyelids flashed with memories from the battle, and it was like he was in the middle of the carnage again, fighting for his life...

A gentle touch to his shoulder brought Harry back to reality, and he opened his eyes to stare at Ginny, who looked back at him with worry.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked gently, her voice laced with concern. Harry gave her a small smile and mumbled that he was fine, which only made Ginny's worried expression increase ten fold. To escape her gaze, Harry decided to become intrigued with his worn out sneakers, but Ginny didn't want any of that.

"Harry, you're not okay." She told him firmly, forcing Harry to meet her gaze. "You shouldn't have come back here. You can't handle it yet."

Harry tore his eyes away from Ginny's, starring outside of a nearby window, watching the leaves on the trees outside sway and dance in the wind. Ginny didn't dare interrupt him as he struggled for an answer, instead gently taking his hand in her own and clutching it tightly. Harry jumped at the contact, losing his train of thought for a second, and causing Ginny's expression to turn sad. The young woman had noticed that since the war had ended Harry had started to shy away from her touch. He jumped at sudden contact, and was stiff during all their hugs. It was like the spark they had shared before the war was gone, and Ginny wasn't sure why.

Harry didn't pull away, but his skin crawled as Ginny's hand stayed placed over his own. Once the touch would have made him happy, but now it seemed worse than the touch of a dementor.

"Let's...let's go outside okay?" He said his voice rather weak. Ginny nodded and allowed Harry to lead her out of the Great Hall and out to the grounds. The sky was clear and blue, and the sun shone brightly down on the pair as they made their way away from Hogwarts. When they were a considerable distance away from the castle, Harry gently pulled his hand away from Ginny's, and slumped against a nearby tree. Ginny let her hand fall gently to her side, her heart thumping painfully.

"Harry...I...I have to ask you something." She said gently, walking a few steps towards him. Harry turned to her, standing straight once more and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, sure...go ahead."

Ginny took a deep breath, and took another step closer to Harry, so that she was close enough to touch him if she wished. Harry noticed the close distance and wished he could back away, though found no escape.

"I know that...the war was difficult." Ginny started carefully, keeping her eyes attached firmly to the ground while Harry starred at the top of her head. "And I know of everyone involved you took it hardest. It was impossible for it to go any other way really...but, the wars over now. It took four years, but it's finally over and...I think maybe it's time we talked about us again."

Harry started, looking wide eyed at a now blushing Ginny. What did she mean, talk about _us _again? She didn't mean –

"Harry, do you still love me?"

Ginny starred straight at him then, and Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. The world spun, and everything seemed to turn upside down. His vision tunnelled and all Harry could see was Ginny's expectant face, waiting for his answer...

"I...well, I mean...you...and..." He stumbled over his words, trying to drag as much air into his lungs as he could between each syllable. "I...I haven't really thought about it Gin." He confessed, turning his head away from the young woman and looking towards the lake, which danced in the midday sunlight. Ginny didn't reply, and so Harry took that as an opening to explain his feelings, even if he didn't really want to.

"The war...I forgot all about...l-l-love during the war." Harry stuttered. "It was four years of hiding, of planning, of winning parts of the world back and losing some again. And then last year it was about finding Voldemort-" Ginny flinched, "-and finishing him off once and for all. I didn't think I'd have a future so I didn't...I didn't plan one, or think about one in anyway."

When Harry looked back to Ginny, there were tears in her eyes and he worried that he might have to watch her cry. But Ginny, being a Gryffindor, stopped her tears and held her head high.

"I understand that Harry, I do. But the war is over now. It's been over for a year in fact, and I think you've had enough time. I didn't want to push you Harry, but...I still love you. I love you enough that if you want, we can start fresh, right from the beginning." The tears were back, but this time Ginny let them fall unchecked. "And if you can't give me that then...at least tell me it's over."

Silence enveloped the pair, as if the whole world was waiting for Harry's answer. Not a leaf rustled, nor a wave lapped at the lake. It wasn't until somewhere in the distance an owl hooted as it made its way back to Hogwarts did the silence break, and Harry finally answered.

"Can...Can I have some time?" He asked his voice low.

"Time?" Ginny asked.

"I just...need to think. I can't just...answer now. I need to think, Gin." Harry pleaded. Ginny looked away from him, wiped her tears away and nodded.

"I'll be at home if you want to find me. If not...just remember I'll always love you Harry. No matter what."

And then she walked off, and Harry was alone.

The Now-Man-Who-Lived slumped back onto his tree when Ginny was completely out of sight, sliding down the trunk until he found himself sitting in the cool shade, watching the lake while his thoughts swirled. _Just remember I'll always love you Harry..._the words wouldn't stop their constant replay in his head. Harry had known that morning when the young red head had suddenly offered to accompany him to Hogwarts that she was up to something, but this...Harry had never expected this. He had assumed that after so long Ginny had moved on to someone new, and had passed off what they had once had as a childhood romance and nothing more.

Obviously, he had been wrong. Harry brought his knees to his chest and rested his head upon them, his glasses slipping slightly. What was he going to do? Harry began to laugh as he realised he would prefer to face Voldemort again than go and tell Ginny that he didn't love her anymore. That he was in fact in love with someone else.

Harry moved his legs and stood up, using the tree as support, and then slowly began walking towards the lake. He had said that he forgot about love during the war, but that was so far from the truth it was almost comical. The war was when Harry had first truly fallen in love with someone.

The war was when Harry Potter fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

Harry was still uncertain to how it had started. Draco had been an enemy to Harry and all he had stood for then, but somehow that had all changed when they met again at the end of the wars first year. Harry had been running from a group of Death Eaters, and had found Draco waiting for him in the shadows. Harry had thought it was all over when Draco had stunned him, and all had faded to black. He could remember thinking that hopefully someone somewhere would be able to finish the job he wouldn't have a chance to completely.

But then he had woken up in a small house in London, where Draco had taken him to hide. Draco had explained that he had betrayed Voldemort, and that he worked for the Order, and that while Harry might not trust Draco, he could trust that he was safe. And surprisingly, Harry had trusted Draco's words.

When Harry had eventually gone back into the fighting, Draco had come with him. They became secret companions, and Harry found himself going to Draco for support and comfort when things got too much, more than he did to Hermione, Ron or even Ginny. It was as if everything in the past didn't matter, and neither of the pair had minded one bit. Nor had they minded when their friendship had grown into something more, and they had realised that they were in love. It had just seemed so natural and right that nothing else mattered.

But then the war had escalated, and it got harder for the lovers to be together. The rare time they spent together was spent simply loving each other, in case they never saw each other again, and the times between –

Grass gave way to rocks under Harry's feet, and he snapped out of his daze to find himself on the edge of the great lake. Standing there, he could almost drift away from his body and into the blue, away from his worries and troubles. The war was over, and Harry hadn't spoken to Draco for a year. He assumed that after their need for constant communication was over, Draco had simply forgotten about him, like he assumed Ginny had forgotten about him.

"Give me a sign, damnit. I deserve that much." Harry hissed angrily under his breath.

As soon as the wind had caught his words and carried them away, Harry felt a flare of heat from his pocket as his wand sparked. Taking it out, Harry watched as the tip started to glow with a similar light to that of a Lumos charm, until the light suddenly detached from his wand and floated into mid air in front of him.

As Harry watched in wonder, the light slowly turned a blue colour. It continued to darken until it was as blue as the lake itself, and then the light began to sing.

Harry's breathing stopped as the song filled the air. It was their song - Harry and Draco's song, the one that had kept them together between the fighting and chaos. The former Gryffindor would have said he had forgotten the song, but that was a lie. He had forced himself to push it to the back of his mind, but he could still remember the words, and found himself singing along, and still found that it reminded him of the love he felt for the Slytherin man, even after so long.

The song came to a close, and the blue light suddenly flew off into the distant sky. Harry fell to his knees, and started to cry.

_Sometimes when the sky is clear blue  
Sometimes I can hear you singing to me  
But lately part of me just crumbles  
Every time I hear that melody_

_Our Song_


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo, Chapter 2! Hey, that rhymed :D**

**This is part two of three. Still a Drarry story. I still don't own anything but the plot. It's still AUish. And I'm still a crappy writer.**

**Still dedicated to Maddie, because I love her to death and I'm so glad she's my friend.**

**Wrote this after playing guitar for an hour. My fingers kill D:**

**The lyrics still belong to the song 'Our Song' by Kate Miller-Heidke, who is awesome.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy could feel the sweat running down his skin and pooling in his lower back. It felt strange to be so hot when there was no sun above him; just a cloudy grey sky that seemed to have followed him all the way from England a year ago. What made him so hot, apart from having walked for the past hour, was the humidity. It pressed down at him from all sides like a heavy blanket, and the former Slytherin felt he was only moments away from using magic to force the sky to rain.

Lifting his head and pushing back his hair, Draco surveyed the barren land around him of corn fields that seemed to go on for eons. He was in the middle of bloody no where USA. _You were the idiot who grabbed the portkey without knowing where it was going Draco_, he thought to himself. _Serves you right to end up in the most horrible place imaginable._

Honestly he could have just apparated to civilisation, but Draco couldn't bring himself to do it. For a year he had been letting life take him where ever it wanted, and never walked away from anything. He'd been in bar fights, had a few indecent encounters with a few ladies and a few men, spent a week running from bears, flown a broom drunk through New York (which had landed him in the local magic news), and smuggled a few dark magic items here and there for money. Some would say Draco was living life to the fullest extent.

Draco himself would say that he was running.

With a sigh, Draco threw his leather jacket onto the road beneath him and sat down in an ungraceful manner. Resting back on his hands, Draco stared up at the dark sky and took a few deep breaths.

Running. That summed up his life right now perfectly, and it made the man want to laugh. A Malfoy running – how ironic. Draco had once thought his family was full of pride, but now he realised that he, just like his father before him, wasn't full of pride at all. The Malfoy clan were just full of cowardice and fear. Lucius had run from his punishment for doing wrong, unable to face the consequences. Draco was running from happiness.

"I don't deserve to be happy." Draco murmured to the dark sky. He truly believed his own words; he didn't deserve to be happy. He'd hurt so many people, he'd ruined lives, he'd taken so much happiness from the world that he thought the only way to repent was to give up everything that made him happy. Namely a country that he loved and a certain man he found it hard to live without.

Yes...that was what Draco was really running from. He was running from Harry, who deserved so much better than scum like Draco. In fact, he deserved someone like that Weasley brat, who would give him the only thing he had ever wanted: a family. Draco couldn't give him that, and not just because he didn't exactly have the right parts, but because Draco was too messed up for a family. Draco was too afraid that if he was part of Harry's family, he'd ruin it and tear it to shreds; not on purpose, but by accident. Because misery followed Draco it seemed, and the platinum blonde was sure his misery would love to leech on Harry and his currently non-existent family if it could.

Draco leaned forward, resting his forehead in his palms and sighed deeply. The thoughts dancing through his mind was why Draco was still running. He had sworn to himself he wouldn't return to England until his head was together again. Until he could once again walk down the street, looking to the world like he had a pole shoved up his ass like a Malfoy truly should.

For a moment the Malfoy heir took deep breaths, trying to steady his breathing. It took a minute or two, but eventually the deep breathing worked, and before Draco could remember a certain ravened haired wizard who had taught him the technique he was on his feet and walking again.

Not 10 metres down the road, it began to rain. Cursing, Draco threw his jacket over his head and began to run as fast as he could to find some form of shelter. Far off in the distance he could see a small barn house, and he knew he would at least be able to keep dry there. Focusing his sights on the small mound in the distance, Draco ran and ran as the building got closer and closer until 15 minutes later, he came to a screeching halt in front of the barns doors. As he tried to open them, he noticed they were locked.

Pulling his wand from a pocket on the inside of his shirt, Draco pointed the slim piece of wood at the lock and muttered "Alohomora," causing the lock to suddenly fall to the floor and granting him access inside.

The barn was stuffy and smelt of animal faeces and wet fur, but it was dry and for that Draco was thankful. He threw himself into a corner, using a quick spell to dry himself off and sighed once more.

"I have no luck at all." He muttered to himself.

For a while Draco sat and listened to the rain pound on the barn roof, and amused himself with accioing random objects to his hand from the wall of tools from the opposite corner to him. This soon grew boring, and Draco found his thoughts drifting back to his running and to Harry...

"No. I will not think about bloody Potter." Draco growled, just as a small blue orb smashed through the barn doors and disappeared into a stack of hay.

Startled, Draco found himself pressed to the barn wall and quickly righted himself. Drawing his wand and standing, he cautiously made his way towards the place where the orb had vanished. Was it a potion, or perhaps some form of magical bomb? Draco hadn't seen anything quite like it before, even if he had only actually seen it for about two seconds.

Just as Draco lowered himself to pounce on the hay, it started to sing. Startled once more Draco fell backwards, watching in amazement as the orb floated from its hiding place and hovered right in front of his face.

The tune was mesmerising, and Draco felt like the barn was a distance dream as he sunk into his memories; memories of times with Harry he would never forget. He remembered their first embrace, their first kiss, their first "I love you's." And then, as the song ended, he remembered their last goodbye, and his heart ached. _Harry, I miss you. Harry, why did I leave?_

The song finished, and the orb disappeared with a quick pop. Draco felt his arms shake beneath him as he tried to sit up straight. Where had the orb come from? Did it truly matter?

His mind set, Draco stood up from his place on the floor and grabbed a nearby can that lay forgotten on a rotting chair. Pointing his wand to it and focusing his mind, Draco shouted "Portus!" so he could be heard above the rain outside. The can glowed blue, and Draco clung to it and waited.

It was time he stopped running.

_It doesn't matter  
If your heart's new broken  
If we haven't spoken in a year  
You'll be walking somewhere very far away  
Where the sky is full grey  
And you will hear_

_Our Song_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the end. I'm so sorry for the long wait, my muse for this story ran away on me. But thankfully, she has returned! Though I fear she may be a bit drunk and this may be a bit off...oh well. It's something, right?**

**This is part three of three. The lyrics at the end belong to the song Our Song by Kate Miller-Heidke, who you should all look up and worship like me. Everything Harry Potter related in this story belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I only own my bad writing skills, and nothing more. This is terribly AU, and the characters are all probably OOC. Sorry about that!**

**Dedicated to Maddie.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Harry starred out his front window, watching his neighbour's children across the street play in the few remaining moments of sunshine. He followed their movements carefully, but couldn't really see them. His eyes were on the scene in front of him, but his mind was on a scene about 30 minutes from now when Ginny would arrive for their date.

It wasn't a date Harry wanted. After his small breakdown at the lake, Harry had decided that the past was the past and that he needed to move on. He'd gone back to Ginny, and asked if she'd be willing to give him a chance. She'd been more than willing, and had agreed to go on a date to start the relationship off proper. But somehow they had gone from movies and a drink to an intimate dinner at Harry's house that screamed danger to the young man. Ginny had promised to go slow, and yet they had somehow jumped right back into the relationship they had had years ago – and Harry certainly felt like those shoes didn't fit anymore.

Coming back to the present, Harry glanced up at the clock. Twenty minutes to go, and Harry wondered why the time seemed to be moving so fast on him suddenly. Cursing the clock, Harry stood and made his way to the kitchen to check dinner quickly before he went to change. The food smelled and looked quite good, Harry thought proudly, even though he wasn't completely sure on how it would taste. Taking on dark wizards – Harry could do that in a heartbeat – Cooking dinner for two? That was a bit harder.

Satisfied dinner was fine, Harry made his way to his bedroom upstairs and then to his wardrobe. After a moment of thinking, he took out his newest dress shirt which was as green as his eyes. For a split second Harry's thoughts jumped from the colour green, to the Slytherin house, and then to Draco, but the wizard forced his thoughts away from those memories. _The past is done, Draco means nothing now. Focus on Ginny._ Harry scolded his mind, and then went to put on his shirt and a faded pair of jeans.

Harry had half of his buttons done up when a knock came from the front door. Glancing anxiously at the clock, a puzzled expression crossed over the former Gryffindors face. Either Ginny was 15 minutes early, or he had an uninvited visitor to shoo away in record time.

Not bothering with the last buttons of his shirt, Harry left his room and jumped down his staircase two stairs at a time, yelling "I'm coming, hold on!" as the knock came yet again. The person behind his door was a blurry outline in the hazy glass, but Harry was pretty sure it wasn't Ginny, unless she'd suddenly cut off her long hair. Confused, Harry grabbed the door handle and opened the door wide.

"Hello, Harry." Draco said shyly.

Stunned, Harry stepped backwards and let Draco inside. It took all Harry had to remember how to close the door, and Draco thankfully didn't notice as he busied himself looking around at Harry's house. The door closed with a click and Harry tired to speak, though the words died in his throat, which had quite suddenly gone dry.

"Nice place you have here." Draco said conversationally, stepping forward a few steps so he could peer into Harry's living room. Harry found his voice.

"It's nothing compared to Malfoy Manor." His voice was rather croakier than a moment before. Draco smiled.

"No, but it's still nice."

Silence descended again, and Harry could hear his heart begin to jump wildly in his chest. A year, a whole bloody year without so much as an owl to say he was alive, and now Draco Malfoy was hovering in the entrance to Harry's lounge room, apparently intrigued by his ordinary muggle TV, looking like some kind of god in a leather jacket and tight black jeans. The Gryffindor was so torn between ripping Draco a new one and embracing him in a tight hug that he was frozen, unable to react to the man before him in any other way than rapid confused blinking.

Apparently satisfied with his visual exploration of Harry's living room, Draco turned back to his companion and smiled.

"So how have you been Harry?" He asked. Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I -"

"Ministry treating you okay?"

"They, well they -"

"Still talking to Granger and Weasley? Though, I supposed Granger is a Weasley by now as well, isn't she?"

"She – well, I think she is? Draco -"

"Have they had kids yet? Oh, well I suppose not...its only been a year after all, but those Weasley never cease to amaze you at the –"

"DRACO!" Harry cut the blonde off with his shout, and they both promptly fell silent once more. Unable to stare directly into Draco's grey eyes, Harry settled with staring hard at his nose while he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Draco ducked his head, and Harry found himself suddenly starring directly at the wizard's platinum blonde hair.

"Well, you see, the thing is –" Draco started, when there was a sudden whistle from behind Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he muttered a few choice swear words as he turned and bolted to his kitchen, where half of the pots were overflowing. Harry pulled out his wand and tried to fix the mess, while Draco watched bemused.

"I never really pictured you as the Jamie Oliver type, Harry." Draco laughed as Harry danced around the kitchen, trying to salvage the pasta and potatoes. When Harry had everything back to its original simmering state, he turned back to Draco who still stood in the kitchen entrance way and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about Jamie Oliver? He's a muggle chef." Harry pointed out, and Draco simply shrugged.

"I learnt a few things while I was...away."

"Away, were you? Away where?"

The atmosphere of the kitchen dropped to dangerous levels. Draco squirmed uncomfortably, putting a hand in his pocket and using the other to run fingers through his hair while Harry crossed his arms firmly against his chest.

"You could call it an impromptu holidays of sorts, if you'd like. I had to...get away from it all." Draco said, avoiding Harry's second question. Harry immediately noticed.

"And you couldn't have spared one second to tell me where you were going? Why you were leaving?" Harry hissed, his eyes blazing.

"I didn't think –"

"No, you didn't think AT ALL!" Shouted Harry, and in two steps he had reached Malfoy and aimed a punch for his nose. Draco tried to side step at the last moment, causing Harry's fist to connect with his jaw instead and send him flying back into the staircase. The back of the Slytherin's head exploded with pain as he crumbled to the floor, not to mention his cheek which started throbbing and felt like it was already swelling. Harry stood in a combat position, breathing heavily as he watched Draco groan and make his way to his feet once more, clutching the back of his head. The part of Harry that wanted to hug Draco screamed furiously at him, while the other half was cheering at the strength of Harry's blow to the blonde's cheek.

Finding his feet quickly, but still feeling unsteady, Draco leaned back against the stair's banister and checked himself for any serious damage. Finding none, he looked back up at Harry who was frozen in the kitchen and sighed a little sadly.

"Well, that could have gone better. I knew you'd probably hit me – I had just hoped it wouldn't be into a very _very _hard banister." Draco winced.

Harry really couldn't help it; he began to laugh. Draco glared moodily at him.

"Oh, I'm glad you find this so hilarious."

"Who – wouldn't – find – this – hilarious?" Harry laughed, bent over double as he clutched his sides tightly. Draco let his laughter wear off before he decided to speak again, mostly because he did see the humorous side...but also to try and give the pain in his head a moment to lessen.

"So..." He started.

"You aren't off the hook, if that's what you're thinking." Harry said sharply, his previous angry demeanour returning with surprising speed. Draco felt an odd urge to cower in fear, but held on to what little pride he had left and stood firm.

"Why did you come back?" Harry asked his voice softer.

"I –" Draco's voice faltered. How exactly did he tell Harry that a floating blue orb had sung to him? It sounded very bizarre even as Draco thought of saying it, and he had heard many bizarre things in his short life. After floundering for a moment, Draco decided to tell Harry the truth and hoped that he wouldn't start laughing again.

"I was in America, in the country somewhere. I don't even know what state I was in but...I was walking down a road and it started to rain. So I ran for shelter and found an old barn house. I'd only been sheltering there for a few moments when –" Draco paused, and braced himself, "- a floating blue orb smashed through the side of the barn and sang to me."

The laughter Draco expected never came. A sort of bewildered look settled on Harry's face.

"It sang...what?" He asked, his voice rather weak. Draco's cheeks flushed as he prepared to speak, but he determinedly looked directly into Harry's gaze.

"Our song. It sang our song." He breathed.

Harry's mouth opened, but instead of words there was a rather loud knocking sound. For a second Draco believed the sound had actually come out of Harry's mouth, until the Gryffindor rushed forward and grabbed the blonde wizard, and shoved him up the stairs he had recently smashed into.

"Go upstairs, and into the first door on the right. It's my room. Go!" Harry whispered urgently, and Draco did as he was told, bounding up the stairs two at a time before fleeing into the master bedroom. Curious to who was at the door, the former Slytherin left the door open a crack, so he could hear the voices from down below.

Harry flattened his hair nervously as he reached for the door knob, putting on a great big fake smile for Ginny who stood on the welcome mat, looking quite stunning with her hair done up in an elegant bun on the top of her head and wearing a satiny dark purple dress that was cut far too low. Just looking at her done up face, Harry knew he had been right in thinking that they were stepping off into the deep end far too soon. _So much for starting off fresh _he thought absurdly.

On the outside though, he exclaimed "Ginny! You look...you look beautiful."

Ginny may have blushed, though Harry found it hard to tell the difference between the blush on her cheeks and the real thing. She leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, before stepping into the entrance much like Draco had moments earlier. Harry worried his bottom lip as he shut the front door quietly, wondering how on earth he could sneak Draco out without Ginny noticing, or alternatively post pone the date with Ginny so he could go upstairs and pound Draco's face in once more – or maybe pound something else. Harry mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing, while Ginny glanced around with interest.

"I forgot - I haven't been here since you brought the place! Back when it was just a dingy old thing that needed lots of new paint." Ginny said fondly, walking forward to run a finger along the banister of the stairs. "You really fixed it up nicely Harry."

"Um, thanks Gin. It was just a weekend thing really, what with all the handy spells they have for these things now a days..." He mumbled, but Ginny just laughed and told him he was being too modest.

"Can I have a tour?" She asked, her face shining with happiness as she turned back to Harry. Unable to say no, he dutifully led her around the bottom floor, showing her the lounge room and his office, as well as the small backyard he had. When she made a move to go upstairs however, he grabbed his arm to stop her.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked calmly, looking back at Harry.

"Uh..." Harry's brain spat out the first excuse he could think of. "It's just, my bedroom's pretty messy, and I really wouldn't want you to see -"

"Oh come on Harry! You forget I lived with Ron for half my life." Ginny laughed, who started up the staircase. "There's nothing in there that will shock me, I'm sure."

"Honestly Ginny, please don't." Harry pleaded, and Ginny turned and returned to Harry's side with a slightly disappointed expression.

"Fine, I'll stay away...for now." She said mysteriously, making her way back towards the dining room. Harry found his stomach lurch unpleasantly at Ginny's words and he knew then who he would be kicking out of his house that night.

"Ginny wait." He said, following her back to the entrance hall. Ginny glanced back at Harry again, an agitated expression on her face.

"What now Harry?" She asked crisply.

"Ginny, I know we both planned this but...you said we could go slowly. This doesn't exactly scream dinner and movie to me." Harry said firmly. Ginny looked slightly flustered.

"Well if you want to go to a movie after dinner I'm sure we can find something –"

"No Ginny. That's not what I meant." Harry said forcibly. "I meant that I said we could try again under the pretence that we would go slowly. That we could start again like we had never dated before, like normal new couples do. How many new couples do you know that have an intimate dinner at home for their first date?" Harry asked, and when Ginny didn't reply he sighed heavily, rubbing his nose in frustration.

"I can't do this Gin; I can't jump right back into this like you. So please just leave and go home. Please." Harry begged. Ginny looked down sadly and nodded, moving towards the door and without a word left in a flourish of satiny material. Once he was positive she was gone, Harry turned back towards the stairs and practically ran upstairs to his room and Draco.

The blonde wizard was sitting on the end of Harry's bed, and the way his arms and legs were crossed screamed 'back off.' Harry had barely stepped into the room when Draco had turned to him and glared with an intense hatred Harry distinctly remembered from their rivalry at Hogwarts.

"So, still seeing the Weasley brat are you? When did _that _happen?" He spat out viciously, his grey eyes burning with anger. Harry was quite shocked at Draco's anger, and met it with anger of his own.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to sit around for a year and simply wait for you was I? I mustn't have gotten the owl with the letter you sent about it. You know; the one that also told me _where _you had disappeared to without a word and _why._" Harry hissed back. Draco leapt to his feet, his pale eyes flashing.

"And who said I had to tell you ANYTHING? Who said that if I even dared _breathed_ that I had to inform the great Harry Potter about it?" He yelled, clenching his hands into fists. "Who said I wasn't allowed to leave if I wanted? Who said I wasn't allowed to avoid the torture and humiliation I would have had to deal with after the war if I'd stayed?!"

Harry laughed bitterly.

"Of course, I should have known." He said hotly. "You did this all for yourself. Never mind the hurt you caused ME, you had to protect YOURSELF!"

"You're an IDIOT Potter! You always have been! I did all of this for YOU!" Draco screeched, and immediately regretted it. Before Harry could reply, Draco fled the room and down the stairs.

"Protego!" Harry yelled from the top landing as Draco reached for the door knob, the shield charm instantly repelling him for the door. Draco cursed and kicked at the shield, but it held firm. Harry descended the stairs slowly after Draco, his face unreadable and expressionless.

"Explain what you said." He said, his voice neither angry nor calm, though his wand remained pointed at Draco's chest. Angry grey eyes looked into cool green ones and Draco found himself laughing.

"I don't care anymore. Believe whatever you want. Just tell yourself I ran away because I'm a coward. Tell yourself that I don't care about you and go off and marry the Weasley brat. I don't care."

"Yeah well maybe I do Draco!" Harry said, his voice rising in his sudden hysteria. "I thought – I thought you loved me! I thought once the war ended we could finally be together properly, the world be damned. And then you ran off without a word and I nearly died Draco! Every little hope and dream I had had for the future – _our _future – crashed because you disappeared off the face of the Earth without me." By the time he finished talking, Harry's voice was thick as tears started to well in his eyes.

"I didn't...Harry..." Draco started, but a loud wail drowned out his words. Startled, both men instantly rushed to find the noise that issued from the lounge room. The noise came from Harry's stereo system, and as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve he turned the blasted machine off and the noise stopped.

"That was –" But before Harry could finish the sentence, the machine turned back on again. But this time, instead of wailing, a song started to play. A song that both Harry and Draco, over the course of the past few weeks had heard and remembered with sadness and longing. Their song, which they had used to keep their love strong when they were at their weakest and that had kept them together when they were so far apart. Harry had been the one who has suggested the tune, and so Draco had thought it was stupid. But every time it came on, they could only think of each other, and wish they were in each others arms once again. Now was no different.

"You don't deserve me Harry. You don't deserve the misery I bring upon people." Draco said softly as the song swirled around them. "I left because I knew if I stayed I would have destroyed every happy thing you had, and I couldn't...I wouldn't let myself hurt you like that. For once I decided not to be selfish, and to let you go so you could be happy...even if it meant I wasn't."

Harry looked up at Draco, stunned as he watched the Slytherin fight back tears. The Gryffindor couldn't believe his ears.

"You..."

"Please Harry, I know I was a prat but –"

Draco couldn't finish his sentence. Harry had surged forward and grabbed his leather jacket, pulling him close and kissing him like Draco could never remember being kissed. Harry still tasted of pumpkin juice and something sweet Draco could never name, and Draco's knees grew weak at the force and passion of Harry's kiss. Everything that had troubled the pair for a year – All of Draco's worries over destroying Harry's happiness, all of Harry's worry's that he wasn't meant to be loved – was shared in a single brush of lips that lasted an instant and was gone just as quick.

Pulling back, Harry rested his forehead against Draco's and let out a sigh that the Slytherin echoed a moment later.

"Harry, I'm sorry." He whispered, looking into the green eyes he so adored and reaching up to stroke Harry's soft cheek. Harry smiled softly, tears still dancing in his eyes.

"Just promise me, promise you'll never leave again." Harry pleaded.

"I promise." Draco murmured, and leaned forward for another kiss.

_And for a moment you can hold it  
And the colours all come back  
like the smell of spring on a shifting wind_

_Our Song_


End file.
